


Menta

by Inefable_03



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable_03/pseuds/Inefable_03
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, Amaia es la única que siempre recuerda la menta.





	Menta

**Author's Note:**

> Que alguien escriba cosas Amiriam para que yo deje de publicar estas mierdas. (No, en serio, es una gilipollez y demasiado en el aire, pero bueno).
> 
> Y ya sabéis que todo es ficción y solo son sus nombres blablabla.
> 
> PD: AH, y es una escena suelta, realmente no tiene nada que ver con OT.

No se da cuenta de lo frías que están sus manos hasta que roza las de ella. Son solo los dedos, sus yemas encontrándose con la piel de sus nudillos para coger aquella taza de porcelana que le regaló hace demasiado tiempo. Está rayada, el asa partida, los dibujos borrados, pero Amaia sigue guardándola en el armario que hay justo encima del fregadero, detrás de ese montón de platos que mamá le dio cuando se marchó de casa. Miriam la sujeta con cuidado —la taza, puede que también a ella—, todavía con aquella bufanda gruesa que le tapa parte de la cara cubriéndole el cuello, y sonríe cuando reconoce el olor fuerte del líquido humeante que se lleva con cuidado a los labios.

—Solo dos rodajas muy finas de jengibre. —Los dedos de Amaia siguen sobre la porcelana, dejándose guiar por los movimientos de Miriam, que siente cómo el líquido le quema la garganta—. Está muy caliente todavía, pensaba que vendrías más tarde.

Miriam se encoge de hombros cuando su boca queda libre, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para romper su contacto. Deja la taza encima de la mesa de madera oscura que hay en el centro de la cocina, pegada a la pared de azulejos blancos, y no puede evitar pasar la lengua por sus propios labios al darse cuenta.

—Y menta.

Amaia —despeinada, descalza, a medio vestir— se gira hacia ella y alza las cejas, más sorprendida que confundida y siempre empeñada en fingir que no sabe a qué se refiere. Entonces Miriam, como el día anterior y quizás también el siguiente, inclina la cabeza hacia el líquido caliente y Amaia le devuelve la sonrisa mientras asiente.

—Oh, menta. Sí.

Miriam se ha repetido cientos de veces que no tiene importancia, que es solo una costumbre, una rutina, eso de que Amaia —aparentemente despistada, pasota, mucho más observadora de lo que cualquiera podría pensar— sea la única que lo recuerda. _La menta_.

—Gracias.

_No tienes que darlas_. No lo dice, porque sabe que al día siguiente volverá a mencionar aquel detalle — _la menta, Amaia, nunca nadie recuerda la menta_ — y entonces ella fingirá que es pura casualidad, que no va cada miércoles a la tienda diminuta que hay al final de la calle para comprar un puñado de aquellas hojas verdes solo para ella, para Miriam y esa manía suya de beber cada noche una taza de aquel líquido de sabor desagradable al que ya se ha acostumbrado.

Así que Amaia no habla, no dice nada, y no sabe si primero se limita a observarla —las mejillas enrojecidas, el pelo mucho más rizado— y después la arrastra hasta su habitación o todo ocurre al revés. Lo que sí sabe es que Miriam está tumbada en su cama deshecha, desordenada, cuando sus dedos rozan las primeras teclas blancas, quizás las negras. Esa vez la melodía es más lenta, más pausada, y a ella no parece importarle.

Miriam no dice nada durante unos minutos, puede que cinco o quizás diez. Tampoco la mira, a pesar de que sabe que estará ahí, acariciando el piano con una suavidad sobrecogedora, los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida en los copos de nieve que ve caer a través del cristal de la ventana que hay frente a ella. No, Miriam no la mira, pero sí la escucha —la música, el roce de su piel desnuda en el pedal del piano, su respiración descontrolada acompañando cada acorde—; la escucha con los ojos cerrados y sus propias manos moviéndose por las sábanas revueltas, como si quisiera acompañar sus movimientos.

—¿Le echas de menos?

Lo pregunta de repente, ahora con los ojos clavados en su espalda, en sus hombros, en su nuca descubierta. Amaia la mira de reojo, todavía sus manos moviéndose por aquellas teclas, y Miriam sabe que ni siquiera ella conoce la respuesta.

—¿A Alfred? —Entonces detiene sus movimientos, la música; brusco, demasiado grave—. No. A veces. No lo sé. —Se gira hacia ella, aferrándose al asiento con fuerza—. Hace un mes que se fue a Barcelona… Ni siquiera sé si es mucho o poco tiempo.

Miriam se apoya sobre sus codos y alza la cabeza cuando ella se pone en pie. Tiene la piel desnuda de las piernas erizada, pero no se molesta en cubrirlas con la sábana cuando se arrodilla en la cama.

—Supongo que ni una cosa ni la otra. —Mueve la mano por la colcha arrugada hasta llegar a sus dedos—. No depende del tiempo.

Ella suspira, Miriam también. Se deja caer sobre el colchón, su pelo enmarañado confundiéndose con sus rizos y los labios a la altura de su cuello. No despega los ojos del techo pintado de azul cuando su mano busca la de ella, que ahora está caliente y la espera para rodear la suya y apretarla con fuerza, tampoco cuando sus piernas se rozan, se entrelazan, se enredan.

No ha sido así desde el principio, desde que hace un mes empezó a ir a verla casi cada noche después de las diez. Las primeras veces se limitaba a pasar el dedo pulgar por sus párpados, por sus mejillas, a veces por su barbilla, para deshacerse de las lágrimas; a abrazarla mientras ella repetía con una sonrisa y esa voz suave _que no pasa nada, de verdad, las parejas se rompen, estas cosas pasan_ ;  _no tiene importancia_. A acariciarle el pelo, la espalda y los brazos cuando estaba sola, cuando tenía frío.

No, al principio no era así. Amaia no acercaba los labios a su hombro muy despacio, casi sin rozarlo; no alzaba los ojos —grandes, muy abiertos, ansiosos— y la miraba mientras dejaba caer la mano sobre su cintura, sobre sus caderas. Al principio no se besaban. Pero ahora sí. Ahora sí y esta vez es Miriam quien estira la mano hasta su mejilla, que está fría y tan suave que no puede evitar que su piel resbale por ella. Es Miriam quien se pone a su altura, todavía las piernas entre las suyas, y lleva sus labios a la punta de su nariz, a su frente, a sus párpados que se cierran ante su contacto.

Esta vez es Miriam quien la besa.

Y es fácil. Es sencillo besar a Amaia, que siempre sonríe cuando llega la primera caricia, el primer beso; que se aferra a ella, a sus brazos y al resto de su cuerpo. Es tan fácil que Miriam no puede evitar bajar hasta la piel de su cuello, de sus clavículas, a la que separa sus pechos. Es imposible no acariciar el vello de sus piernas, de sus muslos, y detenerse cuando llega a su ropa interior, esperando su respuesta. Y Amaia, que siempre entiende aunque algunos quieran pensar que no, es quien se deshace de la prenda. La suya, la de Miriam, la de las dos.

—Necesito… necesito salir de aquí.

Es Miriam quien lo dice esa vez, puede que una hora o dos después, cuando ya están las dos tumbadas boca arriba y la piel todavía tan caliente que duele. Amaia la mira, aún con esa gota de sudor deslizándose por su sien.

—Y yo, Miriam, yo también.

Esconde los dedos entre su pelo, rodea su cadera con una de sus piernas.

—¿Todavía piensas en ir a Barcelona?

Amaia aparta la mirada y aprieta los labios. No se deshace de su agarre cuando entrelaza los dedos de sus manos.

—No. No sé dónde, pero no allí. En realidad supongo que me vale cualquier sitio donde pueda tocar el piano. Vivir de eso, quiero decir. Pero no aquí… ni allí.

Miriam asiente. Delinea sus cejas, gruesas y despeinadas, después sus labios.

—Me iré a Madrid. No sé cuándo, puede que en un par de meses si he conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente.

Esta vez es Amaia quien asiente, pero mucho más despacio. Lo sabe, es consciente de que un día Miriam también se marchará, no solo porque lo repite cada noche ( _me iré, Amaia, me iré a Madrid; me iré_ ), como si quisiera dejarle claro —a ella, a ambas— que todo aquello llegará a su fin, que detrás de cada caricia no hay promesas silenciosas que terminarán rompiéndose (y rompiéndola, a Amaia, también a Miriam; a ellas). Amaia lo sabe porque lo ve en sus ojos, en el brillo de aquellos iris oscuros cuando habla del futuro, del de ella sola. De sus sueños, de todo aquello que lleva demasiado tiempo persiguiendo (cantar, vivir del arte, quizás ser actriz).

—Bueno… —Amaia le da un golpecito en la punta de la nariz y ríe cuando se aparta—, lo sueños se cumplen, ¿no?

Es lo que siempre dice Miriam, cada día, una y otra vez, más para convencerse a sí misma que para que ella le crea. Lo repite con esa voz segura, seria, y Amaia siempre sonríe y asiente mientras le aprieta la mano con fuerza porque _no sé si los sueños se cumplen, Miriam, pero los tuyos seguro que sí._

Esa vez es ella, Miriam, quien se ríe entre dientes y le da un golpecito suave en el hombro desnudo. Después, como si no pudiera evitarlo, la besa.

—Sí, seguro que sí.

Amaia deja que le acaricie los brazos cuando se da media vuelta, le pide en silencio, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, que la abrace justo antes de cerrar los ojos, y cuando despiertan y Miriam ya está en la puerta de casa, la bufanda ocultando casi por completo su rostro y los rizos alborotados, más despeinados que nunca, Amaia no puede evitar hacer aquella pregunta que es innecesaria desde hace semanas.

—¿Vas a venir esta noche?

Ella se pasa las manos por aquellos pantalones anchos, luego alza las cejas. Se encoge de hombros, vacila y espera.

—No lo sé. Puede —dice al fin, apartándose la bufanda de la boca para que pueda verla sonreír.

Amaia la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonríe. Antes de que Miriam desaparezca por las escaleras del edificio, se acerca y la besa, no en los labios, sino en la nariz. Después cierra la puerta mientras suelta un suspiro. Cuando lo hace, el reloj ya marca las diez.

Se mueve con pereza, despacio, el agua caliente cayendo por la espalda, casi pudiendo sentir todavía su tacto, el de sus manos, y cuando una hora después la puerta de casa se cierra tras ella vuelve a repetirse que es miércoles. Y no se le puede olvidar comprar la menta.


End file.
